Seven Deadly Sins
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: AU: Lily Evans is the human incarnation of the sin Lust but refuses to give in to pleasure. James Potter is the Devil in disguise. The girl who fights constantly against a part of herself sparks an interest in him and he decides to claim her as his. But Lily is stubborn and refuses to give in to him. "This is a game you will not win, my flower."


**Seven Deadly Sins: Chapter I**

Word Count: 2,832

**Author's Note:** This is a completely different story with pretty much nothing to do with Harry Potter except for the characters.. Which aren't even the same personalities.. Anyway.. This fic is an entire Alternate Universe and has plenty more chapters to come! so just enjoy. (The beginning may seem a bit scattered so I apologize in advance).

* * *

Beautify your exterior however you want,

But flesh is not a mask,

If your soul is distraught

-Rachel Wolchin

Beauty and ugliness surrounds us.

We decide what we see

* * *

_Stay humble. Stay modest. _Her parents used to repeat to her. Over and over again. The Evans family was as Catholic as can be. She was taught from birth what was wrong and what was right. She was taught what to think and not to question what lies she was being told. Lily Evans was taught that sex was sacred. Sexualities had rights and wrongs and that a majority of the world was black and white with very little room for grey. The ten commandments were branded into her mind through years of schooling and memorization. The seven deadly sins were to be feared.

Secretly she had always felt as if she was a disappointment to her family. She would never admit that she struggled and fought against lust. It was something that she could barely control. Physical attractions and reactions were fascinating to her. Even with all the rules set for her she always found herself wanting more. She was taught masturbation was wrong and that pleasure should be saved for her husband some day. But that was not what she wanted. And she would never admit that.

She was jealous of her sister. Perfect Petunia never had to fight these thoughts like she did. It was easy for her sister. Accepting what she was taught and ignoring what she was not.

When her parents died she was only thirteen. Lily swore to abide by their wishes and guidelines no matter how hard it was for her. She would never kiss a man she did not love. And never have sex with a man she was not married to.

* * *

Being eighteen and never having kissed a man ate at her every day. She wanted to know how it felt to press her lips against another persons. She wanted to experience being touched by a sexy stranger. But, squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed the thoughts from her mind.

She lived on her own and graduated high school early. She didn't speak to her sister anymore. Once Lily had confided in her about her struggles and Petunia had looked down on her ever since. She couldn't ignore Petunia's disgusted stares anymore. So she left. She got a job as a personal assistant to the head of an architecture company in New York.

Walking to her work with her head tilted down was easiest. The winter breeze swept across her burning skin as she approached the near skyscraper building that she worked in.

Checking in with her co-workers as casually as she could manage, she raced to the empty elevator. After she pressed 23 Lily leaned against the cold handle, already exhausted. The loud ding made her closed eyes shoot open and she saw a few men she did not recognize staring at her.

She hopped out of their way and walked swiftly to her boss' office. Lily's high red heels clicking with every step she took. When she opened his door, he put a finger to his lips. Signaling her to keep quiet because he was on the phone. She took a seat on the opposite side of his desk. Lily fumbled with her tight skirt, smoothing out wrinkles, repeatedly, trying to keep her eyes from him.

When he hung up he cleared his throat to get her attention. "Good morning Miss Evans." He greeted her politely.

Lily flashed him a smile, "Good morning Mr. Potter, can I get you anything?"

James nodded at her, rubbing his temple, "could you get me some Advil? I've got a headache from dealing with these idiots." She nodded and jumped out of her seat. Mumbling that she would be right back. Truth be told she was grateful to get out of his office. Everything in that room smelled like washing powder and cigarette smoke. It was no secret that Mr. Potter smoked in his office, and even that smell was alluring to Lily.

His green eyes and messy black hair tempted her self-control daily. He'd smirk and laugh with her almost egging her on. His tie was often loosely tied and his suit jacket always hung off of the back of his chair.

Normally it would bother her. The fact that she was running errands and being told what to do and when to do it. But she couldn't help it. He almost had a hold on her. Lily couldn't help the blush that filled her cheeks when he was around her. And it didn't help that she noticed that twinkle in his eye when he made her blush and that god damn suggestive wink that he'd give her.

Lily walked back into his office with the pills in one hand and a glass of water in another, and he took them gratefully. She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed the pills and thoughts swirled through her mind about nipping at the skin around his neck. He cleared his throat, catching her attention and smirking.

"Can I help you with something Miss Evans?" He chuckled and she blushed, shaking her head quickly. Before she could say something defensive, he continued talking. "Let me take you out tonight." It wasn't a question or a request. More like a soft demand. Almost like he wouldn't take no as an answer.

Her entire body felt warm under his gaze and she lost her voice, so she nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir." She said quietly, trying to be respectful and accept his dinner offer. He nodded, scratching at the stubble around his chin before speaking.

"We'll leave here at eight, okay?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to say something, so she nodded again and scurried out of his office.

_Had she.. Had she just agreed to go on a date with a man she couldn't resist?! Well. Shit._

* * *

Lily barely got any work done for the rest of the day. Well, it's not like she had much work to do. All she usually did was get James coffee and occasionally file papers. He had his own receptionist so she never had to answer any phone calls. Come to think of it, he didn't even need a P.A. Even doing nothing had her exhausted by the end of the day. She had practically fell asleep at her desk when she heard a low-pitched voice speak over her shoulder.

"Are you ready, Evans?" Lily practically jumped to her feet and he chuckled. He had seen that she was obviously tired and scared her on purpose. Even in heels James was no less than a head taller than her. When she nodded he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her on to the elevator. Being the powerful man that he is, he was very possessive over his things. And he considered Lily to be his.

Eating across from her boss proved to be the most embarrassing thing she could have imagined. She was constantly restraining her dirty thoughts and forcing herself not to say anything stupid. James raised his eyebrows as he watched her chew on her bottom lip.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I-I'm not sure what to say." She admitted, embarrassed. He laughed and stared into her green eyes.

"Evans, or Lily, if I may?" He asked, and she nodded, giving him permission. "Lily, consider this to be completely unrelated to the office. We are out to dinner as friends, okay?" And she nodded once again, smiling a bit at the way he was looking at her. "Actually," he paused, thinking his decision through, "I think we are going to go somewhere else instead." He told her, standing up and offering her his arm as they walked out of the restaurant.

James ignored her questions about where they were going. He noticed she was talking to him more casually the longer that she was with him. Lily was also getting more comfortable. She had pulled her hair down and taken her heels off, relieved that she could finally move her feet. After another twenty minutes of driving, Lily rolled her window down. The cold air filled her lungs and changed the temperature of the heated car. He heard James shiver as he rolled the window back up.

"I don't think so," he said winking at her.

"Don't like the cold?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "not particularly fond of it to be honest." And she nodded in acceptance, turning her head away from him to continue to gaze out of the window at the stars.

She dozed off by the time he had finally parked. James leaned over the middle console to whisper in her ear, "wake up sleeping beauty." The sound of James' voice so close to her made Lily moan slightly and he chuckled. She was so innocent, and he knew it too. He knew more about her than she knows. When her eyelids fluttered open she could hear the distant sound of crashing waves and looked over at James, who was staring at her intently from the driver's seat.

"Care to take a walk?" He asked her, pulling the keys out of the ignition and opening his car door, not waiting for an answer as he walked around the expensive vehicle and opened Lily's door for her. When he intertwined their hands she could feel the heat rush up her arm and settle in the pit of her stomach. And what was even worse was that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it way too much.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked confidently when she caught on to the fact that he was.. well.. staring at her.

"I'm just trying to figure out how a woman so beautiful can be so innocent." He told her honestly and she looked away from him. Unfazed, he pulled her against his chest.

"Do you want me Miss Evans?" His voice coming out huskily, almost seductive.

"N-No?" She said, in more of a question than a firm answer like she had intended. Her entire cool demeanor was shattered and she became an unwinding ball of nerves. He chuckled, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her collar-bone.

"I think you are lying to me." He said, biting down gently against the delicate skin and she gasped. Her mind swimming from the simple contact of his lips to her skin. "In fact," he continued, "I think you are lying to yourself as well." She squeezed her eyes shut.

She wasn't lying to herself. Hell she knew all she wanted was him. The thing was she refused to let herself have him. When Lily refused to answer James just kept talking, "do you ever wonder why you are always at war with yourself? Trying to fight off lust that has tried to consume you?" His voice dropped to a whisper as his calloused hands caressed the curves of her waist.

Lily was at a loss for words, "how.. how do you know about that?" She asked in disbelief. She had never talked to him about anything personal for as long as she knew him. When James chuckled at her ignorance, it sent shivers down her spine. Even in the darkness she could see his pupils dilate out of lust.

"I know more than you would think." His lips had moved to the shell of her ear and she moved her own hands to lay lightly on his chest. Did she want to push him away? She knew she didn't. But she would have to.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, almost sounding breathless even though she had not done a single thing.

James smiled against her ear. "Giving you what you deny yourself, Lily. It's in your blood to lust after things, men to be specific. Yet you fight yourself so much. It is kind of interesting to watch. An attractive girl like yourself holding herself back, for what? An image to keep up? I know how your parents taught you to act." His voice dropped even lower when he paused, "but I know what is a part of your soul as well." At this point she pushed him away. Every time the word 'lust' fell from his deadly lips, Lily's blood pounded harder in her skin. Her heart beat faster and she felt everything about her react to that stupid word.

Pointing a finger at him she tried to subtly catch her breath. "You don't know a damn thing about me. I don't know where you have heard that about me but it's not true." Even she could hear the lies echoing through her voice. James' hazel eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't lie to me, Princess." His voice came out almost in a growl and Lily's jaw dropped.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me Princess. This is completely inappropriate!" She yelled at him, trying to gain some strength from her words.

James raised an eyebrow and suddenly she was staring at nothing but air. He had just vanished. Into thin air. What the hell? This had to be some sort of crazy weird dream.

"I think this is perfectly normal, my flower." She screamed and jumped away as she felt his hands touch her waist from behind.

"How did you do that?!" She yelled, tears lining her eyes. Lily could honestly say she had never been this confused and worried in her entire life.

"Well.." James trailed off, tracing the stubble along his chin as he thought of how to explain everything to her. "Do you know what the seven deadly sins are?" He asked her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she nodded none the less. "Yes. There's Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Anger, Sloth, and Lust. But what does that have to do with anything?!"

He nodded, ignoring her little outbursts. "A lot of myths have portrayed these as several different personalities that each person takes a small part of. It's said that Lucifer, he owns the sins, personally." Lily shivered at the tone of his voice. Wishing she could block out everything he was saying.

"Once in a while. One of the sins will decide to reincarnate into a single human being, as weird as that sounds," James said, scratching the back of his neck. From her expression he could tell that Lily was still desperately lost in his explanation.

"Have you wondered why you have to work so hard to control yourself. Why you crave to be touched. Why you react when I whisper 'lust' into your ear?" Lily could swear she almost let out a moan when the word left his lips.

"What are you saying? That I am a pure form of a sin? Basically my entire existence is based on lust?" She asked him angrily. "And how the hell do you know this?!" She yelled at him.

"No, your existence is not based on lust, not entirely anyway." James looked at her curiously, "the fact that your can control something as powerful as pure sin is alluring to me," Lily grit her teeth together. Trying to ignore what his voice was doing to her. "Especially against me. The others can never resist what I ask of them. But, my flower, If I asked you to kiss me, what would you say?"

Lily glared at him, "go to hell." But that only made him smile.

"Hell is not such a horrible place, but we will talk more about that later. But, do you see? My compulsion is working overtime and I still cannot force you to obey me." Lily looked at him in disbelief.

"Why the hell would I obey you?" As the grin never left his face, the idea of slapping it off became more and more alluring to her.

"Because darling," He whispered, kissing her pulse point, and biting down roughly one time. "I own you."

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you guys found this story, intriguing.. maybe.. hopefully.. Well, anyway.. Leave your reviews, especially for this story please. Just because it's so.. out there, I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts and comments!


End file.
